


Dance With the Enemy

by apckrfan



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 02:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apckrfan/pseuds/apckrfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy goes to Caleb after getting told to leave the house on Revello Drive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With the Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> I realize this is quite perverse and I have no idea where this idea came from. Blame it on lack of sleep!
> 
> Written March 2007

He became aware of her presence instantly. Some might call it a sixth sense. Perhaps it was a bonus of being foes, mortal enemies. Possibly, it was the fact that she was a tangible, real representation of that which he served. He wasn't sure what it was nor did he really care.

It would be ironic if her human form had use for, or a connection with, him, too. He had no way of knowing if that was that the case. In his opinion, she was unclean and unworthy to bear the face of that which he served. He didn't understand why It had taken this form. He might not ever know. He was dealing with things he was undeserving of understanding until it was time. 

Only thing was, he wasn't long for this world. He had no doubt until that time came she would be a worthy opponent, his nemesis until the end. It was fated to be so. He had the First and Its power on his side. She had nobody, nothing. One girl in all of the world. He knew how it went. She had friends, though. She had surprised him coming at him with an army, meager as it was. She, her male friend, and the redhead had stood out above the rest as being worthy of his time. The rest were laughable at best. If that was all the better she could come up with the world was doomed. That was good, since that was his goal. 

Did it make him unworthy, unclean that his body grew hard at the sight of her? His flesh burned for her? It didn't matter right now. He'd strayed far from his seminary days and the vows he'd taken, had done his part to ensure he could never go back. He'd remained pure of body, though. 

He'd spilled blood, watched his victims take their last breaths, but he'd stayed true to the cause. He deserved something. Just once, and perhaps this was Its gift to him. No other woman had stirred his loins in such a fashion, even those he'd committed the sin of murder against. It didn't matter that she might be unclean and undeserving. His body told him she was the one. 

She was alone now, and didn't look like she was here for a fight. In fact, she looked like a lamb going to the slaughter. Despondent, discouraged, and downtrodden. He expected, anticipated even, many things from her. Showing up here alone so soon after he'd dealt her and her army of girls such a deadly blow was not one of them. 

"Well, look who we have here. Searching for your friend's eye? I'm afraid," he said, holding out his hand. "I've already taken care of that mess." 

She crossed her arms in front of her and gave him a look. One he was sure she'd used countless times against opponents. Most of them probably quaked in their boots. He wasn't most of them. He wasn't any of them. She'd never come up against someone like him. And she never would again because when he was through here there would be no more Buffy Summers, Vampire Slayer. There would be no more slayers period. That would lead to years of It running things, power unchecked. It was the stuff dreams were made of. 

"What do I need to do?" 

"Excuse me?" 

"To get you to leave my friends alone." 

"I think you're confused here. There is no bargaining. This is war. All out, to the end, one man left standing, war," he smirked when she saw disappointment flash through her eyes. It was brief, but he was an observant man, "only thing is I already know the outcome. That lone man standing will be me." 

"I just want to know what I need to do to get you to leave them alone. Anything, name it." 

"They've cast you out." 

"How did you?" She stopped, apparently realizing what she was admitting to. 

"That's the beauty of having something omnipotent on your side. News travels pretty fast. I never dreamed you'd come here, though. And coming to try and save their necks despite the fact they don't care what happens to yours. I wonder if things were reversed if any of them would come to me like you are now, begging to spare the lives of people who don't appreciate a damned thing you've done. For them, for the world. The sacrifices you've made. Do you think any of them would?" 

"What do you want? My blood?" She gave him a glimpse of her neck as she posed the question. 

He scoffed. "I'm not a vampire." 

"But my blood is power, and isn't that what you're about?" 

She had a point there. 

"All right." 

Her eyes drifted to the floor as she bore her neck to him. He'd heard so much about this young woman. The idea of her just giving in had never entered his mind. Was it that easy? Just torment her family and friends, kill one here, poke an eye out there, break an arm or two, and she'd give up? There had to be a trick. A trap. He knew, though, she'd come alone. He knew, also, that no one had followed her. She was on her own. Her family and friends were busy plotting against him while she was making an offer he had no intention of refusing. 

"Not yet," he said simply. "You can start by getting on your knees." 

"You can't be serious?" 

Ah, a little spark of the sassiness he'd expected from her. Best to knock her down a peg or two before she latched onto it and got difficult, or smart. This was no deal with the devil she was making. What, who, they were dealing with was far more powerful than Satan. 

"Do I need to remind you of what you just said? The fact you came to me? I'm the one with the power here, not you. You're not used to that, I realize. Get used to it, when I'm done with you you'll find out what true power is." 

She looked defeated before lowering her head, a slight nod serving as her wordless consent. It made his cock twitch just seeing her this way. Others had come before him, had tried to defeat her, whether by killing her or just beating her down. None had succeeded. Until him. Power was coursing through him, not even his merging with the First could compare to this right now. 

It should bother him he reacted to her this way. He'd always felt he was above the baser things in life. So what was it about her that had him unzipping his pants just now? He saw the surprise register in her eyes. There was fear there, too. And something he doubted anyone had ever seen from her before. Defeat. 

Sadly, he wasn't the one that had put that look there. It was her friends and family. And, so, she'd come here, offering herself to him. She'd give him what he wanted in exchange for leaving her friends alone. He hadn't really agreed to anything, though. He wondered if she realized that as he slid his pants down and over his hips just enough. 

"I assume you know what to do, you look quite at home down there on your knees." 

"I," she said softly and stopped. There was no fight left in her. 

Having never given in to the needs of the flesh, he had no way of knowing where he stood comparatively to other men. Seeing her struggle to get her hand around his shaft when he wasn't even fully hard told him he was okay in that department. 

She gave him one last look, hoping perhaps this was some sort of dare that he'd call her on anytime now. How wrong she was, he mused as he planted his hands on either side of her head. It was just the two of them here. He wasn't sure if It was giving him much needed privacy intentionally, but as the slayer's powerful hand worked his length harder, bigger, achier he wasn't of the mind to complain. 

He was about to prompt her, tell her to move on with it but she did so without having to be told. She took him into her mouth, swallowing as much as she could. He hissed with a sharp inhale as she stroked his tip with her tongue. He should have perhaps been worried that she'd bite him or somehow damage him. 

His eyes fell to half-mast as he succumbed to the pleasure her ministrations gave him. Her mouth was skilled, but not overly so that it gave him the impression she'd done this a thousand times before. He groaned softly when she drew her mouth almost all the way off his length and then took him in again, deeper than before. 

"Yeah, you know exactly what to do, don't you?" She whimpered softly as he used his hands to force her to take more of him. "You can take it, you're the slayer after all," he quipped as he held her head in place and started pumping in and out of her mouth. 

He didn't need to have done this before to know what to do. It was instinct, pure and simple. God gave him the tools, it was a matter of using them, knowing what to do with them. She took all of him, kept pace with him, and even started bobbing her head in time with his thrusts as much as he allowed her to move. 

"Your friends have turned you into nothing but a whore, you know that? Look at you, on your hands and knees, on the verge of letting me do things just so I might leave them alone." He was cognizant enough to be sure and throw the might in there. Words were tricky things. 

She groaned against his cock, her throat muscles vibrating a little causing him to groan too. He was close, so close. Her mouth was wet, warm, and surprisingly welcoming. She didn't once make an attempt at harming him. He let go of his hold on her head, drawing his hard and very wet cock from her mouth. 

"What?" 

"I'll do the talking here. I know it's difficult for a strong, independent woman like yourself to follow orders, but you'll do well to remember who's in charge this time," he said stepping behind her. He just stood looking at her ass for a minute. Even with clothes on it was as quite the sight. "You can stand up now and take off your clothes." 

"I." 

"Ah ah, no talking. No arguing. I promise I'll make it as good for you as I can." 

She stood then, facing away from him and began to remove her clothes. 

"Now, Slayer, I want to see what I'm getting." 

She turned to face him then and resumed, letting each article of clothing fall to the ground of the vineyard at her feet. She was too proud, even in her current state of mind, to try and cover herself. So, he looked his fill. If it was possible for his cock to grow harder, thicker it just did. She was a sight to behold. There was a verse or two from the Bible he could quote, but he didn't much feel like spouting such words right now. 

"Hands and knees again then." He wasn't going to risk being face to face with her, turning this into something more intimate or meaningful than it was. 

She didn't question or argue with him this time. She dropped to her hands and knees. He walked around her again and settled behind her. He slid his hand between her legs, entering her with a finger. 

"Look at that, you're wet for me and you don't even want to be here. Did getting your mouth around my cock turn you on?" 

She didn't respond. There was no need to. He wasn't looking for an answer anyway. Her body betrayed her. She was wet. He sank another finger inside of her and groaned. She was tight. He glanced at his two fingers inside of her and then to his cock, hard and thick. He wondered how it would fit. He imagined it would just fine, women were made for this. To take their man's cock, to receive the seed. It was the way of things. Procreation. This wasn't about procreation, though. The idea of him impregnating the slayer was a bit of a turn-on. In a freakish sort of way. She'd have some explaining to do her friends would that be the outcome. 

"So, do you fuck all of your enemies?" 

"No." 

"Hmm, but you've been with a couple of vampires. Slayers are supposed to stake vampires not spread their legs for them. They gave you what you wanted, though. I'm giving you what you want. You like having the cock of an evil, powerful being inside of you. One who could kill you. Your enemy. It'll be my face. The last thing you see before you take your final breath. And you'll remember me sliding into your wet channel, open and ripe for the likes of me." 

He sank his length into her then. He wasn't concerned with gentleness or giving her time to adjust to his size. He wanted in her. Now. She was wet enough. He grew quiet for a minute, his eyes slamming shut as he felt her core pulsate and throb along his length as he buried himself into her. 

Hands at her hips, he guided himself in and out of her. He altered the pace, the depth he sank into her, and changed things based on her reaction. 

"Is that what you like then?" 

No response. 

He brought one hand from its place against her hip, raised and lowered it with a loud crack against her ass cheek. She responded then all right, though it wasn't in the way he'd expected. She didn't cry out, not in pain anyway. She seemed to like it. Well, he mused to himself, the slayer likes it on the rough side. He was an obliging man, so he did it again, felt her rock her hips against his thrust when his hand met her flesh. 

"I asked you a question. I already know you're a slut. That doesn't surprise me. Women today, they give their body to anyone. This here joining's a prime example. So, answer me then. What is it about fucking vampires? Fucking me that makes you so wet you'd give the mighty Mississippi competition." 

"I don't know," she said softly. She thrust her hips against him, bringing him deeper with each stroke into her. 

"That's honest enough I suppose. You might want to look into that," he said, needing the conversation to keep his wits about him. No doubt having fucked vampires in the past with decades, centuries of experience lack of it would be obvious. 

He felt for that little while, buried deep inside of her, thrusting in and out of her with her responding to him, like he'd died and gone to heaven. He knew he'd been cast from there long ago. He was destined for better things. However, for this little while he caught a glimpse of that place he had believed in so heavily once upon a time. 

To connect, fuse so intimately and completely with a human was a heady experience. He really had missed out on one of life's finer enjoyments. His body had never felt the need for such things until now, though. He wasn't sure what that meant. He liked to think it wasn't indicative of his time for the world running short. 

Cast out with nowhere to go she had come here, if not to him to the place she associated with him. And certainly if she hadn't wanted this she would have put up more of a fight. This wasn't a bite to the neck they were talking about. This was all out, get naked, take a man inside of you, sex. Was it possible she truly believed this slice of heaven would remove Its influence on his life? And just when was he supposed to give this up? 

Other than the slight mark on her ass from his hand striking her flesh, he was leaving her unharmed, unmarked. And judging by the way she was responding to him, thrusting and even groaning a little, she was having a good time, too. 

He wondered briefly how It would feel having the Slayer on their side. Was it possible to gain such an adversary? To turn his foe into a teammate, a partner? 

"You know what I can give you, what we could accomplish together would far exceed your expectations," he murmured. He pulled out of her, leaving just the tip of his head to part her lips before driving back into her. "A man could get used to this." 

"My friends. Slayer." 

"They don't need you. They don't want you. They cast you out, like trash to set at the curb. All you've done for them. For the world. Your friend lost his eye. What have you lost?" 

"Everything," she whispered. 

"You have. Your lover. Your mother. Your freedom. Your life. You've died so they could keep living, cavorting around. And yet here you are, the slayer, strapped with the responsibility of a sister who shouldn't be here. She's not even real." He reached around her, making an effort to touch her for the first time since sliding into her, stroking her clit. "This is real, Buffy," he whispered, using her Christian name intentionally. 

She went off like a firecracker. Only it wasn't popping sounds she made. She uttered things he wasn't sure he'd heard before, but couldn't be sure since they were mumbled and jumbled together. He thought he'd heard God being praised, though, and had to chuckle at that as he worked at achieving his own release. 

Spent, he withdrew from her only when forced from her slickness. He'd contributed some, probably tenfold. He didn't cum that hard when using his hand, and it had been quite some time since he'd even thought about such things. He hadn't needed them anymore. They were beneath him and his position now. 

He drew away from her, stood to adjust his pants and walked around to face her. He saw surprise in her eyes, a hint of revulsion. He imagined that was directed more toward herself for actually enjoying sex with someone evil. 

"Makes you wonder what sex with your vampire lover would have been like when he'd lost his soul, doesn't it?" 

She lowered her eyes and he chuckled. 

"Now, my offer stands. You want a new partner, a new vantage point on life, I can give that to you. Power. You said it, that's what it's about. You have it, they don't. They're nobodies, nothing without you." Except the witch, but he left that part out. No sense pointing out the redhead's significance. He extended his hand to her, an attempt to help her up and saw her eyes focus on the priest collar. 

"Turns you on, does it? Getting it on with a man wearing a priest's collar?" 

"I was just wondering how many you've done this to wearing that." 

"None," he said succinctly. "I wasn't like that. Those priests you read and hear about are perverted, they deserve to rot in the lower depths of hell. And if I have my way, they'll get there pretty darned soon." 

"I," he saw the strength come back to her. It was in her eyes. Maybe all she'd needed was a good fuck to relieve the stress. He should feel insulted, but he couldn't bring himself to be. He had enjoyed himself. He knew there was little to no chance of her changing sides this late in the game. He'd been told plenty about her. The one thing that stood out in his mind was her penchant for doing the right thing. Being noble. It was something he tended to admire even if she was on the wrong side as him. 

"I get it. You're going to go back, do what you feel is right. Siding with me isn't that. But fucking me is good enough." 

"You." 

"I did not make you! There might have been a bit of blackmail or coercion involved, but no force. You could have turned around and left as soon as you saw I was taking my dick out of my pants. You're not helpless. And might I remind you of just how you responded? You certainly gave your all with your mouth. You didn't make one attempt to harm or maim me while you had such delicate parts within your reach." 

She blushed then and he chuckled. She gathered her clothes and put them on. He felt a bit of perverse pride seeing her inner thighs moist from his seed being spilled inside of her as she stepped into her panties. 

"So, we have a deal." 

"Well, now, I never actually agreed to anything." 

"But." 

"Nuh uh. You need to bone up on your negotiation tactics, slayer. Especially with someone like myself. I'm evil, you know. Fighting against you. I'm not about to grant you a reprieve. If tormenting your friends and family, even if they treat you like a dog, is what works then I'll use it to my advantage." 

"Then what was this?" 

"A good fuck. Sex. To see just how far you'd go for them." He stepped toward her then, cupping her cheek. He was surprised she let him. More surprisingly was the fact he wanted to. "I wonder if you'll tell them, if they have any idea, just how far you'd go for them. Were I a different man, under different circumstances, letting you walk away would not be an option. As it is, I'm committed to the other one of you. She can give me power beyond your imagination. So, I'm afraid I'll be seeing you again under less pleasing circumstances. But should you find yourself in need of that type of rejuvenation again. You know where to find me." 

He laughed loudly as she fled from the vineyard. 

"You had her in your grasp." 

"She'll be back. She's got a taste for it, me, now. You've heard the saying, once you go dark you never go back." 

"I don't think that this is what they were referring to." 

"Maybe not, still applies. I'll fuck her into submission if I have to." He turned to look at It once the human version was out of view. "Thank you for that." 

"You've been loyal, deserving of something and I'm afraid I cannot merge with you in such a way." 

He wasn't sure if It could screen his thoughts or not, but fleetingly, before he could cover it he thought that he wouldn't have wanted to merge with this form of her in that way anyway. There was something about her goodness, it rolled off of her, permeated the air, that gave him a high in an entirely different way their mergers did. 

He really didn't hold onto much hope she'd return. She'd gotten her wits back about her, was back. Not just back in control, but in the game once more. He'd revived her, humiliated her enough with what she was willing to do for her cause that she had no more need for him. He wished he could say the same. He wasn't near satisfied. 

~The End~ 

Story ©Susan Falk/APCKRFAN/PhantomRoses.com 


End file.
